Call of Duty: Revoltuion
by Justsomeperson7734
Summary: When A new threat emerges, the nation is in trouble again. The greatest units must assemble to combat this great threat. Hunter 2.1, Delta Force, JSOC, and Tf141 (Disavowed) must come together to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys!_

_This is my First story so don't be hatin'. It'll be finished. Also I plan on doing many more fanfictions of many TV shows and video games._

_And go check out FlygonN's channel._

_He is an AMAZING writer._

_And if you want to play B02 with me on Xbox Live, my name is xXZOMBIESADDICT. I have Revolution and Uprising._

_Little hint in my stories, listen to a particular music I state to get the best feel. There will be humor, themes, a bit of language, and excessive breakage of the fourth wall._

_Thanks! And enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Call of Duty, but I am almost prestige!**

_. _

Introduction

"They all thought I was dead."

"They all thought we were crushed."

"They all thought I bled out."

"They all thought I was captured and killed."

"They thought my throat was slit."

"They all thought the egghead killed me."

"They thought we went on with our lives."

"They thought a lot of things. But they would soon find out: thinking is not knowing."

(_Cue MW2 theme: For the record.)_

Washington D.C.

0800 hours

June 20th, 2030

Lt Col. Derek "Frost" Westbrook

It was a fine morning that day. A warm June day was to come afterwards.

Things went as usual in the capitol city for, it was a Tuesday. Vendors

setting up their stands, coffee shops opening, police making morning patrols

with their AGRs.

Lt Col. Derek Westbrook walked the streets on what

seemed to be a normal Tuesday. He walked pass Washington's mall and the

Smithsonian. He glanced at the many statues and parks scattered around the

capitol city. He looked at the World War Two Memorial, which was recently

re-modeled. He then looked up at the Washington Monument. Which was

towering over the city as to say: "You cant knock me down!"

He then saw something he had not seen in the seven years of walking to

work: A statue with the words "When the time is right" engraved into a

plaque. Below were the words "Hunter 2.1, first battalion 75th Ranger

regiment. The statue itself was a memorial to the soldiers who died

protecting the country during its darkest hour. There was a similar statue in

New York City, but he had never noticed it before. The soldiers shown in

the statue was an African-American Sergeant, who read "Sergeant George

Foley" as his name, A Corporal who read "Corporal Henry Dunn" who was

waving a flare, and a masked soldier that read "Private James Ramirez" who

was also waving a flare.

"Hmmmm." thought Derek. "Maybe their the soldiers who saved the White

House from being leveled by the air force."

It was a story that shook the nation. Five soldiers of the 75th Ranger

Regiment saved the White House by waving green flares over it. These

Were probably three of them. They became national heroes.

Derek chuckled and continued walking to work .

"Heh he." He thought. "Wait till the guys at work hear about this!"

_I know very short. But its only an Introduction. I have much planned for this and I'll see if I cant start some others._

_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

_VIEW!._


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 1:

"**New Beginnings"**

**Fort Benning, GA**

**1200 Hours**

**June 22****nd**** 2030**

**Pvt. James Ramirez**

It was a dreary morning filled with rain and grey skies. "Perfect for training

the New Recruits." Said Sergeant Foley.

"Yeah but horrible for showing them how to drive the Humvees." Said

Corporal Dunn.

"I think we should do the obstacle course first, then the shooting range, and

finally they'll drive the Humvees on a wild goose chase, run out of gas, and

find a way to get themselves and the Humvees back." Said Private Ramirez.

"You know, I think that might work." Said Sergeant Foley.

"Yeah but the Humvees will get scratched and dirty!" Said Corporal Dunn.

"Relax Dunn." Said Sergeant Foley. We'll get the recruits to clean, buff, and

re-fuel the Humvees before they go to sleep."

"Fine." Dunn said. "But they better be sparkling."

"Okay, let's go to our assigned places. Ramirez at the obstacle course, Dunn

at the Humvees, and Me at the Firing Range." Foley said.

"Oh, Ramirez?" said Foley.

"Yeah?" said Ramirez?

"Use the "Live" rounds this time, okay?" Foley said.

"Yes sir." Ramirez said.

"Oh and one more thing Ramirez." Foley said.

"Yeah?" Ramirez said.

"Make sure this dumb-a$$ writer makes this chapter a bit more than just

dialogue between three characters." Foley said.

"I think Justsomeperson7734 just needs an excuse to make this chapter

long." Ramirez said.

Ramirez then jogged over to the obstacle course, and picked up his M4A1

on the way over to the course. He cocked the gun and shouted, "MAGGOTS

MOVE!" The Recruits stood there confused, until Ramirez

Fired half a clip in the sky, and half a clip at their feet. That got them

moving. He reloaded and started to fire just above their heads. He screamed

curses and phrases about how worthless they were, and kept a steady stream

of bullets above their heads. They were almost at the end when Ramirez

fired in front of them. They stopped and had to take an alternate route to the

end. After about another five minutes of living hell, they finally reached the

end. "Alright maggots. Head over to the firing range and the Sarge will

guide you from their. I said MOVE!" Ramirez said while he fired his M4A1.

The recruits took off running.

"Okay recruits. Welcome to shooting 101." Foley said.

"Today you'll all learn how to properly shoot a gun. Now last time I saw

some of you shoot, you were firing from the hip and spraying bullets

everywhere. Now if you don't hit the damn thing, it makes you look like an

a$$. Today Pvt. Wade here is going to show you what I say. Go on and

Shoot from the hip Private." Foley said.

Ten targets popped up and Private Wade started shooting from the hip. Four

of the targets went down.

"You see?" Foley said. "He fired bullets all over the damn place. Now if you

aim down your sights, you have a much clearer view of the target. Show

them how us Rangers take down a target."

This time Twenty targets popped up and Private Wade aimed down his

sights and fired. This time all of the targets went down.

"You see?" Foley said. "He saw the targets much more clearly, and he killed

all of them. Now aiming down the sights helps you switch quickly from

target to target. Show them Private."

Five targets popped up, and Private Wade Switched targets and knocked

them all down.

"Now remember, you can shoot through soft cover like plywood and sheet

metal. Private?"

Two targets popped up, and a sheet of plywood popped up in front of them.

Private Wade shot through the wood and knocked over both targets.

"Now the last thing you need to know is grenades take out multiple targets at

once. Private grab some and throw them downrange." Foley said.

"Now that is shooting from a Ranger. Thanks for the help Private. Okay

who's first?"

After successes and some failures, the troops went over to Corporal Dunn.

"Now you boys need to learn how to drive these properly. Everyone get into

position and follow your maps." Dunn said.

As soon as the recruits drove away, Sergeant Foley and Private Ramirez

walked over.

"I almost feel bad for them." Ramirez said. They all laughed and returned to

their quarters.

_Well, what do you guys think? I'll try to update as fast as I can for each chapter._

_Until then PEACE!  
_

_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VIEW!_


	3. Poltergeist

_Hey guys!_

_So sorry for the confusion on last chapter (I don't know how to post a new chap) _

_CHECK OUT FlygonN's channel. He is Amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing!_

_Still working on the BF3/4 Fanfic IT WILL BE OUT._

_Anyway remember my gamertag is xXZOMBIESADDICT on __Xbox Live__. If you want to play you have to send a message saying that I read your fanfic and you liked it._

_Also state your name or guest review name just to be sure._

_Big shoutout to the reviewers and followers and favoriters of last chap:_

_Koroko02, Truebubba, and LSU DUDE._

_Keep reviewing and I'll do my best to keep posting in a timely fashion._

_Thanks and enjoy!_

_Oh and BTW, capitols means speaking in Arabic._

Chapter 2:

"**Poltergeist"**

**Tehran, Iran**

**0930 Hours**

**June 24****th**** 2030**

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

He woke with a start. He had the dream again. It was recurring. Being a

highly trained operative, he had almost nothing to be afraid of, except the

things he couldn't shoot, knife, frag, or just plainly kill.

Things like memories, doubt, grief, and hatred. "and dreams." He thought.

He reached for his mask beside his bed but remembered, that was fourteen

years ago. He reached for his turban on the floor. "Even after fourteen years,

I cover my face" He thought with a chuckle. He got dressed and grabbed his

Five-Seven, a knife, and a few extra mags.

He needed to go to work. While walking to work, he had the dream flash

through his head. It was Fourteen years ago. In Another place. Another job.

Another life. It was on the Russia-Kazakh border. He was in a forest, then in

a cabin. Then in a field. He was always screaming the words "Roach, hang

in there! Were almost there. Come on!" Then he would hear the words "Do

you have the DSM?" He would always say, "We got it sir!" And finally hear

the words "Good. That's one less loose end." Followed by a loud gunshot

that would wake him up.

He looked up and realized that he was at work. The building he worked at

was a run-down, worn out old hotel. He entered noticing the chipping white

paint and graffiti. He was about to open the door when he heard shouting.

"Just another day in paradise." He thought.

He opened the door and immediately heard,

**How could you lose a shipment of 70 boxes?!**

**Relax. I didn't lose them. They were stolen.**

**AND THAT MAKES IT BETTER?!**

**Um should I be here? **Simon asked.

They both looked at him for a few moments and told him to sit down.

**Simon, we are in the middle of an argument. Numb nuts over here lost**

**70 boxes of ammunition that we sold to the army.**

**Hehehe Numb nuts. **Jess said while sticking her head in the doorway.

(That was for FlygonN!)

**I didn't lose it, it was stolen.**

**All the same. Anyway we think you could be of assistance in getting it**

**back. In return you will be given 50%. I think that's enough to buy you**

**that flight out of Tehran. **

Simon thought about it and accepted.

**Where can I find the militia?** Simon asked.

The man handed him a map of the Tehran outskirts.

**Here.**

The man pointed to a point on the map.

**Rahab gas station. They control it and the Iran-Mart nearby. They are **

**heavily armed with machine-gun trucks and RPGs. I trust you can**

**compete?**

Simon laughed and said, **Give me a challenge.**

**Good.**

The man pointed to the rug which Simon lifted and entered the secret room

full of weapons. He grabbed a UMP-45 and a flak jacket. He the exited the

room and entered the Garage. He hopped in an SUV parked there.

**Good luck and don't scratch her.**

**It'll probably be totaled. **

**If it is it's your ass.**

**Funny.**

Simon then left the building and got on the road.

**A few minutes later…**

The SUV pulled into Rahab gas station. Simon got out leaving the UMP in

The car. He made sure his Five-Seven was loaded and reachable.

"Wow, he was right." Simon thought upon observing the thugs with AK47s

and a 50-Caliber machine gun on top of their Toyota pickup-truck. He then

got gas for his SUV while purposely spilling it on the thugs shoes. He then

acted as nothing had happened. He was waiting for his tank to fill up when

one of the thugs came over to him and said,

**What the F*ck man? You gotta problem?**

**I have no idea what you're talking about.** Simon said

**This guy thinks he's funny ah? We don't like funny guys around here. **

The thug said as he pulled out a knife and lifted it preparing for the kill.

Simon capitalized on the moment of vulnerability and drew his Five-Seven

and killed all three thugs. He pulled out the UMP and went prone. As he

thought, more Militia men came running out the store to see what was going

on. He cut them all down with his UMP until one of the had the idea of

manning the 50-Cal on the truck.

Simon rushed for cover as the 50 tore apart anything it shot. Simon was just

ducking and dashing around until the firing stopped. The Gunman was

Re-Loading and Simon killed him. He saw a truck speeding away. He pulled

a trick shot on the front tire, and the truck flipped.

He ran over to the now burning truck and pulled out it's driver.

**The ammunition please. **Simon said

**I-In the shed over there. **The driver said.

Simon walked over to the shed ad saw the trailer full of boxes.

"Wonderful." He said.

**A few hours later…**

**Tehran International Airport.**

In the past hours, Simon delivered the shipment of ammo to the military. He

Received a lot of money in return. He gave the SUV and 50% of the money

to the men. He then made his way to Tehran International Airport and

booked a 3:30 flight to Berlin.

"Maybe I can begin anew there." Simon thought.

**Last Call for the 3:30 flight to Berlin, Last Call for the 3:30 flight to**

**Berlin.**

"Finally." Simon thought. He made his way into the plane and sat down. The

men had given him a briefcase. Wondering what was in it, he found a pair of

Sunglasses and a Skeleton mask. He stared at them in shock. How could

anyone have known about his past? Under the mask, he found a patch. The

patch showed a knife with a skull above it, with wings beside the knife, and

olive branches beside the wings. Beside the patch was a note.

_Little something to remember us by_

_-Mac_

Ghost now knew what to do. He thought while the plane flew to Berlin,

filled with Businessmen, Tourists, and a ghost, that was just awakened.

_Well what do you guys think? Should I continue? And remember to msg me on live._

_Until then PEACE! SAVIMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

_VIEW!_


End file.
